Cassidy Millbrook
Cassidy Elanor Millbrook is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the second daughter and child of Lyndsey and Ryan Millbrook. She will possess the abilities of Forcefield Manipulation, Spectrum Vision and Linking. Appearance Cassidy will have light blonde hair, a pale skin tone and light blue eyes. As a child, her hair will wave a little, and will be cut at around shoulder length. She will be delicate in appearance, and will be dressed in a lot of pastel colours. As she grows older, her hair will curl more, until it will look styled even though it is completely natural. She will be vain, and will spend a lot of time and effort on her appearance, usually wearing a lot of makeup and expensive clothes and jewelry pieces. Abilities Cassidy's first ability will be Forcefield Manipulation. She will be able to produce forcefields of a variety of shapes and sizes, although they will usually be flat or spherical. They will appear purple, like Abigail Rains' forcefields. It is known that prolonged and strong attacks will wear them down, but she will also be able to make the forcefields offensive, so that they sting, repel and burn any who physically touch them. She will be able to alter, move and manipulate the forcefields after she has created them, and will be able to delete them at will. She will also be able to manipulate and delete forcefields made by others. Her second ability will be Spectrum Vision. Cassidy will be able to choose at will to let herself see at a different part of the electromagnetic spectrum. She will usually see visible light, giving herself normal vision, but she will be able to temporarily swap this in order to see at a different part. For example, she could enable herself to see gamma radiation, or microwave and radio wave communication. When she does this she will be able to interpret the messages sent in the form of these waves. She will also be able to let herself see infra-red waves, and thus see heat forms in complete darkness, and she will be able to see human traces left behind and see through mist and fog by using the ultraviolet part of the spectrum. Her final ability will be Linking. Using this, she will be able to form one-sided connections with others. This connection will be impossible to break by any means apart from death, and will not be at all weakened with distance. No proximity will be needed to form a link, just thinking of the person and desiring some sort of further connection, but there will need to be some sort of existing emotional connection between the two. Once a link exists, the two could communicate telepathically, and the linkee could see much of Cassidy's thoughts and emotions, and thus would know if she were endangered. At first, Cassidy will be able to sense the linkee's thoughts and emotions, but this will fade as the link ages, and later on only heightened emotions will be perceivable. Cassidy will be strengthened in many ways when near the linkee, but will be severely weakened if the linkee were weakened or injured, and would die if all her linkees died. It is unknown how many links Cassidy will hold or who she will link with. Family *Father - Ryan Millbrook *Mother - Lyndsey Millbrook *Sister - Linsey Millbrook *Brother - Paul Millbrook Etymology Cassidy is a Gaelic name which means "curly". This could be a reference to her hair waving and curling. Her middle name, Elanor, is Greek and means "pity". Her surname, Millbrook, may refer to a mill near a brook or stream. Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.